Et ole yksin
by JenniTheTwihard
Summary: Hermionen paineet kasvavat liian suuriksi ja hän sortuu viiltelyyn. Harry, tytön toinen paras ystävä on ainoa joka tietää, mutta pystyykö hänkään pelastamaan Hermionea?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione

Tiedättekö, joskus vahvinkin voi romahtaa. Minäkin olen nyt sortunut johonkin, mitä aina kammosin ja pelkäsin.

Halusin aina olla se täydellinen. En enää pysty siihen niin helposti.

Olin kuunnellut pitkään tarinoita niistä jästeistä, jotka haavoittavat itseään fyysisesti tahallaan yrittäen parantaa oloaan.

Mitä, jos he olivatkin koko ajan oikeassa? Että se oikeasti helpottaisi?

Ennen saatoin romahtaa stressistä ja paineista päivän lopuksi, mutta se oli aina mennyt ohi.

Nyt tilanteeni oli jo se, että olin aivan rikki jo ennen kuin tunnit ovat ehtineet vielä edes alkaakaan.

Ja enää se ei edes mennyt ohi.

Tätä on jatkunut jo jonkin aikaa. Ja koko ajan oloni on kamalampi. Luulen, että Harry ja Ron ovat jo huomanneet jotakin muutosta minussa. He ovat minulle hirvittävän paljon ystävällisempiä kuin mitä he jo olivat, ja tenttailivat välillä kaikesta. Tiesin etten osannut valehdella heille, mutta en halunnut heidän tietävän tästä mitään.

Onneksi ketään muuta ei tuntunut kiinnostavan. Kukaan muu ei edes huomannut. Ja hyvä niin.

Tosin, eivät Ron ja Harrykään enää kiinnittäneet tähän niin paljon huomiota kuin ennen. Olin oppinut harhauttamaan heitä.

Siirsin numerologian kirjaani, jonka alla piilottelin pöydän alla veistä. Kukaan ei huomannut sitä tuosta.

Nostin veitsen varovasti käteeni, ettei kukaan kuullut. Olin yksin Rohkelikkojen oleskelutilassa. Tytöt kikattelivat makuusalissa ja pojat olivat omassaan. Osa oppilaista oli vielä syömässä iltapalaa, ja minulla oli täysi rauha tässä.

Kukaan ei nähnyt, kukaan ei kuullut.

Hengitin syvään. Vedin veistä hitaasti pitkin rannettani, tehden siihen pitkän ja syvän jäljen.

Haavani vuosi niin paljon, että vana meni pöydälle asti.

Pyyhin veren pois talouspaperilla ja tyrehdytin haavan. Huokaisin.

Vedin mustan pitkähihaisen trikoopaidan hihan takaisin käsivarteni peitoksi. Käsissäni oli useamman kymmentä jälkeä tällaisesta. Kukaan ei saisi nähdä niitä.

Piilotin veitseni taas kirjani alle.

Halasin jalkojani, ja painoin pääni alas polvieni päälle. Kyynel vierähti poskelleni.

Tuvan ovi kävi. Sisääntulija oli Harry.

Hän ei olisi saanut nähdä minua näin. No, tapahtunutta ei voi enää peruuttaa. Katsoin hiljaa lattiaan.

Harry käveli vierelleni.

"Mikä hätänä? Onko sattunut jotakin?" Hän kysyi ja istui viereeni kietoen toisen kätensä ympärilleni.

Pyyhin silmäni kyynelistä. Ei olisi tullut kuuloonkaan, että olisin kertonut Harrylle ainakaan vielä. En silti enää vain jaksanut esittää.

Purskahdin itkuun.

Harry painoi pääni itseään vasten, ja halasi minua tiukasti.

"Ei mitään hätää. Kaikki järjestyy vielä, lupaan sen."

Olimme pitkään ihan hiljaa. Tai siis Harry oli. Hän piti minua halauksessa ja antoi minun itkeä itkuni rauhassa loppuun.

"Haluatko puhua siitä? Voit kertoa minulle mitä vain, tiedät sen kyllä."

Vedin syvään henkeä.

"Jos kerron sinulle nyt, niin lupaatko, ettet kerro kenellekään, edes Ronille?"

Harry nyökkäsi.

"En ikinä kertoisi salaisuuksiasi eteenpäin." hän lisäsi.

Irtauduin Harrystä.

Käärin hitaasti hihani ylös, paljastaen hänelle lukemattomat arvet.

Harry haukkoi henkeään.

"Hermione! En tiennyt, että sinulla on _noin_ paha olla. Mikset kertonut minulle aijemmin?"

"En halunnut sinun huolestuvan minusta turhaan."

"Turhaan? Mitä ihmettä sinä höpötät? Hermione, minä olen nyt enemmän kuin huolissani sinusta, mutta en todellakaan turhaan. Tuo on vakavaa. Mutta en tietenkään kerro silti kenellekään. Voit luottaa minuun."

"Kiitos, Harry. Olet ainoa joka tietää tästä."

"Muista, että voit _aina_ tulla puhumaan minulle. En tahdo menettää sinua."

"Kiitos. Arvostan tuota todella."

Taas tuli pitkä hiljaisuus.

"Harry, en ole varmaan koskaan sanonut tätä, mutta... olet minulle tärkeämpi kuin uskotkaan. Kiitos että jaksat minua tällaisina ei-niin-hyvinä päivinäkin."

Harry hymähti.

"Ei sinun tarvitse kiitellä. Sitähän ystävyys on. Kestetään hyvät ja huonot hetket yhdessä. Ja... sinäkin olet minulle tärkeä. En tahdo että sinulle tapahtuu mitään kamalaa."

Istuin Harryn viereen, ja painoin pääni hänen hartialleen. Hän otti minut kainaloonsa.

Istuimme siinä ihan hiljaa.


	2. Chapter 2

Avasin silmäni. Katsoin rannekelloani. Se näytti puolta kahdeksaa. Minun oli pakko nousta.

Huomasin, etten nukkunutkaan omassa sängyssäni makuusalissa. Olin nukahtanut illalla Harryn syliin. Kuinka kiusallista...

Minun piti herättää Harrykin, ettemme myöhästyisi aamiaiselta.

"Harry, herää." sanoin hiljaa, ja ravistin häntä hartiasta. Hän avasi unenpöpperöisenä silmänsä.

"Mikä hätänä?" Harry kysyi ja nousi istumaan hieroen silmiään.

"Ei mikään. Kello on puoli kahdeksan, meidän pitää mennä aamiaiselle."

"Hermione... nukuimmeko me tässä koko yön?" Harry kysyi ja virnisti.

"Taisi käydä niin." meitä molempia nauratti.

Menimme vaihtamaan vaatteet, ja lähdimme portaat alas aamiaiselle.

Portaita kävellessämme päässäni liikkui kaikenlaista. Nyt joku tiesi tilanteestani. Mutta onneksi se oli Harry, johon pystyin aina luottamaan täysin. Oli ehkä huojentavaakin, etten enää joutunut pyörittelemään kaikkea päässäni yksin. Tiesin, että Harry pysyisi tukenani vaikka mitä tapahtuisi.

"Mitä mietit?" Harry kysyi, ja heilautti kättään kasvojeni edessä. Olin näköjään jäänyt taas tuijottamaan tyhjyyteen kun upposin ajatuksiini.

"Äh, en mitään. Sitä vain, että on hyvä että tiedät tilanteestani. Koska jos minulle tapahtuisi jotain, kertoisin sinulle ensin. Vaikka se koko tilanne oli niin nurinkurinen, oli hyvä että satuit tulemaan tupaan juuri silloin. En olisi muuten varmaan koskaan kertonut kenellekään. Minusta ei tunnu enää niin turvattomalta."

"Mutta oletko nyt kunnossa?"

"Menee kauan että olen kokonaan, mutta jotenkuten. Paljon paremmassa ainakin."

"Voitko luvata minulle jotakin?"

"Mitä tarkoitat?"

"Voitko luvata, että silloin kun sinulla on paha olla, niin et enää vahingoita itseäsi? En kestä katsoa vierestä kun tapat itseäsi hitaasti. Se tappaa minuakin."

"Jos vain jaksat kuunnella mitättömyyksiäni, niin enköhän pysty siihen."

"Tottakai minä jaksan. Ja sitäpaitsi, eivät ne ole mitään mitättömyyksiä. Ei kukaan ansaitse sellaista oloa, ja vähiten vielä sinä."

Meillä olisi koko päivän tunnit yhdessä, Harylla vain olisi huispausharjoitukset illemmalla. Tiesin että hän "vahtisi" minua sen minkä ehti, nyt kun tiesi.

Tulimme pian perille suureen saliin. Ron istui jo valmiiksi siinä missä me yleensä istuimme. Hän vilkutti meille sen varalta ettemme olleet vielä huomanneet häntä.

Istuimme Harryn kanssa Ronia vastapäätä. Hänellä oli vaikka mitä lautasellaan. Ronilla oli aina yhtä järjetön ruokahalu.

Harry otti lautaselleen nakkeja ja pekonia. Minulla ei ollut oikein nälkä, vaikka olin syönyt viimeksi iltapäivällä.

"Hermione, onko kaikki hyvin?" Ron kysyi. Nyökkäsin vaisuna.

"Olen vain hieman väsynyt. Mutta ei mitään sen kummempaa, olen ihan kunnossa."

"Selvä. Mutta syö nyt edes jotain ettet ihan nuupahda ennen lounasta."

Nyt Harrykin katsoi minua kehottavasti.

Otin kiltisti kaksi voileipää lautaselleni, ja laitoin kummankin päälle muutaman kurkkuviipaleen. Minusta tuntui että olin lihonut viimeaikoina, joten vältin kaikkea epäterveellistä parhaani mukaan.

"Minähän sanoin että sinulla on liikaa kursseja." Ron virnisti. En vastannut, hymähdin vain.

Söin voileivät nopeasti loppuun samalla kun Ron ja Harry juttelivat jostain. Join vielä lasillisen vettä ennen kuin nousin pöydästä.

"Menen tupaan hetkeksi ennen tuntien alkua." sanoin pojille ja lähdin. Tarvitsin hetken aikaa olla yksin ennen kuin suuri väkijoukko piirittäisi minua.

Kävelin nopeasti takaisin tupaan ja istuin taas samaan paikkaan kuin illalla. Nyt en kuitenkaan koskisi veitseen, sillä olin luvannut Harrylle olla vahingoittamatta itseäni. Tarvitsin vain aikaa ajatella.

Riittäisikö Harrylle puhuminen pitämään minut järjissäni? Mitä jos sortuisin viiltelyyn uudelleen?

Hengitin hetken syvään ja taistelin itkua vastaan. Minulla oli koko ajan voimaton olo. Mutta pakkohan minun oli selvitä.

Nousin ylös, poimin päivän kirjat pöydältä laukkuuni ja lähdin ensimmäiselle tunnille.


End file.
